


I Thought I Told You To Behave

by ShinataSureki



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crying, Public Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinataSureki/pseuds/ShinataSureki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo spanks Izaya in public because he doesn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I Told You To Behave

“Oi, Izaya! Didn't I tell you to start behaving yourself?” Shizuo said as he strolled towards the black-haired male. His voice sounded less angry than usual.

“I don't know what you're talking about, Shizu-chan!” Izaya said happily. He smirked, narrowing his eyes slightly, “I'm _always_ on my _best_ behavior.”

Shizuo snorted, “Name one time you've been on good behavior.”

Izaya let Shizuo get a little closer, curious about why he was so calm. Unfortunately, the informant didn't have enough time to figure it out. When the blond was just out of arms reach, Izaya turned and started to run.

“Only if you can catch me!” He sang.

There was a tug on the hood of his coat and then on his arm. Izaya didn't register what had happened quickly enough. He had miscalculated Shizuo's reach. Now Shizuo had him by the arm, pulling him to a nearby bench.

The raven-haired male furrowed his brows. Izaya expected Shizuo to hit him, to throw him, to _fight him._ But as always, Shizuo was doing something out of Izaya's predictions. Izaya didn't quite understand his situation until Shizuo was pulling him downwards over his lap.

Izaya's body only started responding when the blond placed a hand on his back. He struggled against it, placing his hands on Shizuo's thigh and pushing upwards. It was a futile attempt at escaping.

He felt the debt collector unbuckle his pants and tug at the hem of them. Izaya scrambled to find his footing on the pavement. He tried pushing himself backwards, using his feet on the ground as leverage. The movement pulled up his clothing a bit, baring a small part of his lower back.

Izaya yelped when he felt a firm hand smack his ass. He could already feel the assaulted area tingle as the hand lifted away. The shock of the smack stopped his movements. Izaya didn't retaliate when Shizuo continued pulling down his pants.

He felt another firm smack on his ass. Then he felt it again, and again, and again.

“Sh-shizu-chan! W-wait! Stop it that hurts!” He was only on the fifth spank but Izaya's ass already felt like it was burning. Shizuo was the strongest man in Ikebukuro and his spankings reflected that. Izaya tried pushing against the blonde’s leg again only to be rewarded with a harder slap on his ass.

“I told you you'd regret it if you didn't behave yourself,” Shizuo said, unrelenting his hand.

Izaya whimpered as a blush formed on his face. The noise from his spanking was excruciatingly loud. It was humiliating. They were in the middle of a park in broad daylight. Izaya noticed a few people staring. After all, he was _twenty-_ three years old, not _three._ Yet he was on Shizuo's knee like some kind of toddler.

And, like a toddler, he continued trying to escape. Shizuo's spanks hurt and Izaya wasn't going to take the punishment willingly. He dug his fingers into the debt collector's leg in an attempt to get Shizuo to lift the hand holding down his back.

The next smack came down harder, causing Izaya to gasp. He lost his grip on the pant leg. The spanks continued at the harsh intensity.

“Ow! Shizu-chan!” he whined as he kicked his feet. He dug them into the ground again and tried to pull himself out from Shizuo's grip.

Shizuo hooked a finger into the hem of Izaya's briefs, “Izaya. Stop squirming or these come off.”

Izaya growled. He plopped himself back in his original spot over Shizuo's knees. The last thing he wanted was for everyone in the park to see his bare ass. With his face red and pride slowly deteriorating, Izaya grit his teeth. As Shizuo's hand came down again on his ass, he gripped the blonde's pants. Izaya squeezed his eyes shut and put his head down. At least onlookers wouldn't be able to see his embarrassed face.

“Do you know why you're getting spanked, Izaya?” Shizuo asked, his tone stern but soft. He didn't let up on the spanking.

The informant grumbled something under his breath. Izaya didn't want anyone to hear him say it out loud. He didn't want anyone to hear him falling lower than he already was and giving into Shizuo.

“You need to speak up, Izaya.” The blond said.

Izaya kept his lips closed tight and said nothing. It was already hard enough saying it once, how could he say it again? He stared intently at the ground, trying to ignore the stinging pain in his bottom.

The hand smacking his ass moved slightly lower. Izaya jerked as the hand connected with the top of his thighs. It hurt. It hurt more than Shizuo spanking his ass. Dark umber eyes filled with tears. He couldn't take it anymore.

“Because I can't behave myself!” his voice came out a lot louder than he meant to, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. The tears spilled down his cheeks. “Shi-shizu-chan, stop!”

Shizuo paused, “Do you have anything to say for yourself, Izaya?”

“No! Let me go already!” he cried, desperate to get off Shizuo's lap.

He heard Shizuo sigh. The taller male hooked a finger into Izaya's boxers and pulled down. Now his red bottom was exposed for everyone passing by to see.

“I'm not going to stop until you've learned your lesson.” Shizuo brought his hand back down on Izaya's ass and thighs.

Shizuo had only gotten a few more spanks in before Izaya started begging.

“Please?” _Slap_. “I- ow!” _Slap_. “Shizuo I'm sorry! Pl-please, stop!” He yelled through his sobbing. His body was racked with small shivers. “I- I promise I'll behave.” He whimpered the last words quietly and only Shizuo could hear them.

“That's all I needed to hear.” The ex-bartender said, smiling slightly.

He gingerly pulled Izaya's pants back up, careful not to disturb the younger male's bottom. After they were both standing, he ruffled Izaya's hair a little.

“Stay out of trouble, alright flea?” He said lightly.

Izaya looked at the ground. There were still tears in the corners of his eyes. He was frowning. It almost looked like a pout.

“Okay.” he muttered weakly.

And with that, Shizuo walked off, going back to his day. Izaya turned in the opposite direction and quickly headed towards his apartment. His face was still red and there were a lot of people glancing or staring at him.

He felt odd the entire way back. It was a feeling he had never experienced before and couldn't put a name to. The spanking was awful, but there was something about it that made him feel strange. He almost felt like he'd deserved it. The train of thought made him throw his head back in almost hysterical laughter. Orihara Izaya didn't deserve to be punished! He was only playing with and observing his precious humans! How did that warrant getting spanked?

The laughter slowly died out. His eyes traveled along the passing lights in the subway car. Despite that, in a scary way, he hoped that whenever he did something bad again Shizuo would put him back over his knee. The very thought of it made his face go pink.

When he went to sleep that night the only thing he could think of was Shizuo's authority and control in the situation. It made him shiver knowing that the blond could pin him down like that. Before he slipped into that peaceful darkness, he briefly wondered if he not only thought he deserved it but actually _liked_ getting spanked by his arch rival.

He came to the hazy conclusion that, yes, he did like it and he wanted it to happen again. Maybe not tomorrow. His ass was a little too sore for that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Izaya's a brat, what can I say?  
> This actually started out as just a picture, but I decided to write a fanfic for it.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and feedback is always appreciated~!


End file.
